Sword Art Online: Our Story
by Arisa1234
Summary: I slowly walked up to the inn and opened up the door. I dropped my gear at the bar and gestured to the NPC bartender. "Can I get some food over here?" The third week is over, the first floor is done, but this is just the beginning, and it's gonna suck. Hi Arisa1234 here and I just wanna say this is story bout my oc's and I wrote this with ninjablitz anyways have fun. :D No Hating!
1. Chapter 1

Adam's POV

I slowly walked up to the inn and opened up the door. I dropped my gear at the bar and gestured to the NPC bartender. "Can I get some food over here?" The third week is over, the first floor is done, but this is just the beginning, and it's gonna suck. I bit into a piece of stale bread just as someone slammed the door open behind me. She had long black hair that fell in the lower region of her back and she was wearing a skirt with leggings and had a brown tan top on with a long light pink shirt underneath. She walked up and sat next to me, I tossed her a roll. "It's not much, but its all we can get right now."

"Where are the others?"

"They're not here yet," I yawned, "You're early Andreana."

"Seriously, it is 9 A.M., get moving Adam."

"It's fine, you and I both know how urgently we need to find the boss room," I said, then the door opened, or at least, what was left of it. I saw my friend Nick walk into the door with his party, "That's our cue, to the meeting room."

It was a rather dark room and I grabbed a seat next to the head of the table

"Damn it's dark in here!" Then I heard a loud thud. "Ow! Son of a-"

"Shut it shorty!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim.

"What, I'm NOT short!" Andreana exclaimed in a angry voice.

I would have just sat there and laughed, that is, until I was tackled onto the ground. Someone flicked on a light. "I hate all of you," I said, "And I am willing to be an orange player if you don't get off me!"

Nick turned the lights on and everyone organized themselves. "I suppose now would be the time for introductions, I'm Nick, Swordsman, lvl 11."

"Maddie, Axe Wielder, lvl 10"

"Luis, Swordsman, lvl 10"

"Andreana, Swordswoman, lvl 11"

"Adam, Swordsman, lvl 11. So, we know where the labyrinth is, the only problem is that we don't know where the boss room inside there is."

"Exactly," said Nick, "Our job is to search that room out and report back to the elites."

"So wait, weren't there about 3 search parties already sent? Where are they?"

"The 1st one the 2nd party found all over the place, the 2nd barely made it back, and the third…"

"Is still missing," I said, "Check your supplies, we head out in half an hour."

The Dungeon:

"We'll split up from here into two groups," said Nick.

"Stay on alert at all times," I continued, "otherwise it's gonna be messier than it needs to be."

"Yeah, yeah," Andreana replied in a bored tone, but she turned to Maddie instantly perking up. "Hey how bout us girls go together?" She asked with a smirk.

"Eh why not?" Maddie replied bored.

"Great let's get goin buddy!"

"Hold a sec that might be dangerous Andreana." I warned she just turned to me and smiled.

"Oh don't worry we'll be fine, I'll contact you guys if we find anything." And with that they left leaving me with Nick and Luis.

"Well we should get started." Luis stated breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you're right." Nick agreed.

For a while we were just searching around the dungeon but then I got a note sent to me '_Hey I found two really big doors and I think you should come and check it out, so hurry up! Oh and we will be waiting outside the doors fighting some monsters so if you dont want to fall behind on levels you should come and fast! ;P -Andreana P.S I'll send you guys our location'_

from the looks on Nick's and Louis's faces they probably got the same note.

"C'mon guys let's hurry we don't want to fall behind the girls." I said turning and walking to the destination the note gave us. Eventually we caught up to the girls who had just finished off some monster, Maddie turned and noticed us.

"Hey guys! Took ya long enough." She said with a smile.

"Yeah no joke," Andreana stated walking towards us. "I thought that we would have to deal with the boss ourselves."

"You do realize that we're not supposed to go in there," I said.

"Eh, forget the stupid rules. I slash smack a monster up!" She stated with a smirk

"Is rushing in there really the best idea?" Nick chimed in. "I think we should take a look at the boss first. Then we can think of the best plan of att-"

He was interrupted by a boy who looked about the same age as him yelling while sprinting into the boss room with nothing but a stick.

"Delbert wait for me!" There was another teenage boy, armed with nothing but a pebble running after him into the boss room.

The five of us stared at each other in confusion, wondering whether to go in and attack or wait to hear the sounds of screaming and HP hitting zero.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to wait around for the death of two players." He said as he sprinted into the dimmed boss room.

Nothing was visible but two red glowing circles on the far side of the room. He took a single step forward to the middle of the room and the floor began to glow. He turned to look behind him and he saw his friends come running through the door and the two players leaning up against the wall in fear.

He turned back around to find the dungeon's boss staring straight at him.

"Ok here's what we'll do!" Nick yelled in a thundering voice. "Andreana, Luis, you two take the rear! Adam, Maddie, and I will take the front! I'll attack from the side! Let's go, we have no time to waste!"

"Gotcha!" Andreana shouted while her and Louis sprinted towards the back of the boss.

"You two!" Nick yelled again, pointing at the other players. "Quit your crying and get your minds out of the gutter. If you want to make yourselves useful than go distract that thing so we can get a clear shot. This is your fault after all, running in here as if they were selling ice cream."

Andreana then sliced through the monster's back while Louis hit it's neck from behind. While Maddie hit it's knees making it stumble a bit and then I sliced at it's stomach. Nick then rushed up and tried to hit it's side but it dodged and punched him from the side. He quickly regained his composure and managed to hit it's side leaving a scar.

"Oi, stop gettin beat up you moron!" Andreana shouted at Nick while giving him a healing crystal.

"It's not like I'm trying to lose HP." He groaned through clenched teeth.

"Whatever pay attent- watch out!" She shouted at Maddie. Luckily Maddie managed to dodge that nearly fatal attack.

"Thanks!" She shouted with genuine appreciation.

Maddie hit the boss's shines, causing it to wince from the pain while Adam was able to deliver a hit from the front. And then Andreana was able to land a hit from behind and sliced through it from the side delivering the final blow.

"Finally!" Andreana groaned in annoyance while she was looking at her reward Nick walked up to the two idiot players who did nothing but whimper in fear.

"You two are probably the most unskilled excuses for players I have ever met!" He said obviously upset. "I mean really? You two charge into a boss room at level 1 with a stick and a pebble! You're lucky I'm not an orange player...yet. But in the meantime, I guess you can use these." He opened the menu and pulled out a shield and a dagger. "Now don't kill yourselves with them."

"Oi, Moron's!" Andreana shouted running towards them and hitting them on the head with her fists. "You two caused this! So I believe a little payment is due to us for saving your sorry behinds!"

"W-what do you mean?" The one with the pebble asked nervously. She just smirked.

"Hmmmm… How bout you two just be our guinea pigs." She said smiling evilly.

"What!" The one with a tree shouted.

"Yeah I think that seems like a fair punishment." Maddie said walking up to them. "Unless you prefer to get the pixels beat out of you."

"You see, I'm not much of a negotiator." Andreana said while cracking her knuckles.

"Yes ma'am!" The two said simultaneously shouted with absolute fear. She just chuckled.

"Good, now that the boss is over I should be getting some rest. Let's head to an inn guys."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you." Maddie stated. "What did you get for landing the final blow Andreana?" She turned facing Andreana.

"Oh well I got some cool armor and a nice sword, and I leveled up" She replied.

"Neat, but I should be getting rest, let's go head to an inn and talk more there." Maddie said.

"Hold on," Nick said. "I need to add these two...tree huggers to my party." He pulled out his menu and sighed, realizing that he was stuck with the two from now on. "What are your names?"

"My name is Delbert." said the one with the stick and the dagger.

"And mine is Dieter." replied the one with the pebble and the shield.

"And...There we go. Looks like I'm stuck with you two now." Nick said with a sigh.

"Oh don't worry Nick. Maybe I can train these two losers a thing or two." Andreana said while smirking. "Oh and believe me, these two are going to have a real hard time."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. Maybe I can make them useful to us somehow, but I don't need anyone else to get sucker punched in the ribs because of these two." I responded glaring at them.

"Ok fine, but let me give them a word of advice," Andreana said then walked over to them. "You two are probably the biggest losers of the game." At this the two seemed to feel bad. "But it takes audacity to just run into a boss room with nothing but a pebble and a stick, so if you work hard you two might actually to make it somewhere, but next time, think things through before you do it understand?" She said with a genuine smile, They seemed to cheer up.

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted looking proud.

"Good," She then turned and looked at Nick. "Good luck, I'll meet you guys up at the inn tonight see ya there!" And with that she headed out.

"So, I'm assuming that neither of you know how to use your weapons?" Nick asked.

"Nope." they both repeated.

"We have a lot of work to do." He sighed. "At least tell me you know how to use the menu."

"More or less."

"You guys are hopeless. Forget training in the morning, we start now!"

"Wait," I said and pulled out my guide book, "That guy had only two bars of health…"

"So," replied Nick.

"It says here that the boss of the Second floor has four bars of health, that was clearly the boss room but, well, it looks like you'd have to take out a mini-boss in order to take on the real one." The ground started shaking. "It looks like it was just released…"


	2. The time when we start to bond

I am seriously tired of waiting for those idiots forever… You know what forget this, I'm tired as it is. I'm going to bed. I'll leave them a note to meet here in the morning. But right before I was able to do so, I got this note. "_Andreana the boss had two forms, we are getting pummeled out here you gotta come and help now! You know where to meet. Hurry!" _I immediately got everything ready and used a teleportation crystal to get there faster.

"I'm here guys, what's goin o-" I immediately gasped in shock after seeing everyone's stats. Maddie's health was half gone and Nick's was ¾ gone, while Louis was barely holding on and Adam's was ¼ gone. Dieter and Delbert were both trying to heal everyone but were running out of items fast. I used a healing crystal on everyone.

"Here guys!"I shouted. "I'm here so let's get started!" I said while rushing towards the boss who seemed a lot harder now. I quickly jumped up and sliced it's shoulder blade but it managed to grab my leg and swing me around flying. I managed to land without hitting the wall right behind me.

'That was to close.' I thought to myself I put away my sword and got out my bow and arrows for hunting not the best but it'll have to do. I quickly scanned the boss who had received slight damage but not enough. I was looking for some weak spot until Maddie gave it to me. She hit it's kneecaps taking away some amour exposing a somewhat crystal like spot right below the knee. 'There it is!' I wasted no time in shooting it right in the crystal like spot, once it hit, the boss's health bar went down by 2/4 but that lucky little monster had four health bars. Nick noticed what I did and gave his commands.

"Everyone, Andreana has found some sort of weak spot but this boss has 4 health bars, so I assume that there are 4 weak spots 2 hits for every spot! So try to find the spots!"He shouted in a thundering voice.

"Gotcha!" Maddie shouted while hitting the spot I just did.

Adam unleashed his sword skill and lopped of an arm. The beast howled in fury and tried crushing him and in turn had half of its hand cut off.

"I'm getting this one," yelled Adam as he came dashing in from the side, he re-activated his sword-skill and made an attempt to cut off the beasts head. It was a clean cut, and the head rolled on the ground before shattering into shards of rainbow light pixels. Nick sighed and limped over to Luis. He knelt down and opened his menu.

"Here, take this," Nick moaned.

He pulled out a healing potion and attempted to heal Luis. "Are you sure?" Luis replied "Your health is low too. You should take it."

"There's no use arguing, your health is lower than mine, so you need it even more." Nick said as he tried to hand it to Luis.

"I said you take it!" Luis argued as he pushed the bottle back at him.  
>"If you won't take it then I'll just give it to someone else." He said as he walked away. He then walked over to Maddie who was sitting up against a wall. "Here," He said to Maddie. "Why don't you take it."<br>"But your health is even lower than mine." she said back.

"Just please take it, I can find more health in a village somewhere." Nick answered. "I don't want anything happening to you to get you killed." With that said, she took the bottle and chugged the entire potion as her health shot straight up. "I say that we head back to the nearest village and get some sleep."

"Ok, lets just get going already," I shouted as I dragged Nick out the door. "Here, drink this and shut up!" I handed it to Nick.

"But-" He was cut off when I forced him to drink it.

"There now everyone heal up and we'll go to the inn. I am seriously exhausted, and besides, a level 13 character now needs to update her status." I said while sighing. I always hated that part of leveling up, leveling up your armour it is such a royal pain in my side. Well let's just get some sleep first."

"Please," said Adam, "I just just got a huge level boost and the last attack bonus, so now I'm at the same level, now lets see what I got." He opened up the menu and put on Black and grey armor that had metal plates on the armor and metal gauntlets. "Nice."

Halfway through the night I was woken up by the sound of another player snoring in the next room. I tried time and time again to fall asleep but I just couldn't, so I decided to go outside for a while. I left my room and went down the hallway to a flight of stairs that led outside. I walked down the stairs and went outside. It was a cold night. I turned and saw Nick standing against a wall and staring down at the ground.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just couldn't sleep." he said back.

"Ok, well I guess we have the same problem." I said shivering a little bit.

"Why didn't you bring a jacket genius?" He asked. "Here take this so you don't freeze." He opened his menu and sent me a coat that he had found earlier before. I sent it back and began scolding him.

"Oh shut up! I'm perfectly fine, I don't need your help." I shouted in annoyance giving him his coat back. "You know what, I'm going to take a little walk." and with that I stormed off, ignoring him calling for me. I walked around for a bit not doing much, but was really cold. I should've accepted Nick's offer, but there's no going back now. I was still walking around, but then I saw a boy around my age who looked at me with confusion.

"Um, excuse me, but why are you out here miss?" The boy asked. Now that I looked at him closer, I noticed he had red hair and orange eyes, he was also swordsman.

"Oh I'm just out for a walk." I responded, but with what I was wearing I could tell he didn't believe me. I began to shiver again, it was really getting cold.

"Here you should have this." He said handing me a coat.

"Thank you." I responded.

"Could you tell me your name, miss." He asked me.

"I'm Andreana, what is yours?" I asked.

"I am Blake." He said smiling

"Well it's very nice to meet you Blake," I said looking up at him he was as tall as Nick, and compared to my size I was like a small little mouse. " But I don't think I can stay for long." He looked slightly disappointed.

"Well can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Do you have a group or a guild, because I've been kinda a solo player for most of the time I've been in this stupid game, and well, strength lies in numbers right?" He said looking slightly embarrassed, I laughed a bit.

"Yeah I have a group," I said smiling. "Do you mind sharing your stats with me beforehand, it's kinda necessary." He nodded and showed me his stats.

_Level:12, Guild:None, Skill Swordsman, Achievements: Locked._

"Ok you seem to have the right criteria," I said closing the stats. "I think you can join. You just have to meet the leader of our group."

"Alright when can I?"He asked.

"Well considering it's almost morning you can just follow me and meet him." I responded while we were walking back we talked about stupid stuff and little things. Until we finally arrived to meet angry looking Nick and the group behind him with stupid sly grins.

"Hey Andreana," Maddie said smirking. "I didn't know you worked that fast." I blushed and grew angry.

"Oh my god, you guys always make everything awkward. I'm gonna go change." I took off Blake's Jacket. "Here you go, I'll be out in a minute guys." And with that I rushed inside the inn and put on my usual attire. I looked down and I thought I need to start upgrading my armour. I'll go shopping for it later. I rushed out the door and found everyone talking and laughing, even Blake. I immediately rushed out and joined up with them.

"Hey guy's, I just noticed something. A couple of us need to go shopping for new armor and weapons." I said

"Yeah, after that last boss and everyone leveling up, I guess now would be the perfect time for shopping." Nick stated.

"Yaaay! It's shopping time!" I shouted happily. It's been forever since I went shopping.

"Ok let's meetup here in about an hour, Andreana and Maddie, Louis and Adam, And I'll go with Blake and my two apprentices." Nick said with a sigh.

"Ok we'll meet up here in an hour!" I shouted while dragging Maddie behind me.

"Ok, first let's go get new armor and clothes, we need it." She said.

"Ok yeah." I responded. I looked around and I found an outfit just for me, it was a short gray dress with blue trims, and it came with black gray and blue shoes, and a black cape with a blue trim that covered my chest and also had two pieces that went around my came with black fingerless gloves that had blue strips in a criss-cross. Then Maddie walked out.

"What did you get Maddie?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much," She equiped her amour, it was a gray dress that stopped mid thigh and had on sleeve short and the other went to her elbow, it came with a chestplate that was white with a red trim and a matching back plate in the front there was a green crystal in the center of her chest with more green crystals poking out from the sides. She had grey boots with a white shinguard that had red trims in the front, she also had a matching gauntlet on her right arm, lastly she had a white and yellow belt on.

"Wow nice choice." I said with a smirk. "Ok, well we should get new weapons now." I stated.

"Yeah ok." She replied looking at a giant War axe with a wicked grin on her face.

"Well that was easy." I stated while Maddie was having the time of her life I started looking around. I found an amazing sword called Phoenix Wing, in the center there was this starlike shape that connects to the base, it had awesome stats and it even gave me cool skill, I could turn the sword on fire. I immediately bought it I could tell I was gonna have fun with this sword.

"Ok now that we have got the amour I'm gonna go stock up on items." I stated happy with my purchases and selling my old ones, I equipped the sword on my hip.

"Ok, I'm gonna go look around for minor jobs we could start doing, I'll meet u guys up at the center later." And with that she left.

I just went to an items store and bought a bunch of healing supplies and food, things that would help us all out.

"That will be 550 col ma'am." The NPC clerk told me. I just sighed and handed her the money, lucky for me I have money to spend and use were as the others always tend to have some sort of money issues seriously I mean really do I have to buy everything? I just sighed again and kept walking. After all the shopping was done we all met at the center of the town with our new armor and supplies. Nick had bought a black cloak that had a white trim and the sleeves stopped just below the elbow. On his right shoulder he had a white shoulder piece, he also had black pants, a black shirt with white trim, black boots with white trim, and black gloves. Wow he wore a lot of black. Adam wore his new armor alongside a new black cloak and hood giving him the appearance of one of those creepy Nazgul from The Lord of the Rings(we do not own the rights to this either). Louis wore a black shirt and black pants with dark orange fingerless gloves and dark orange cloak with black boots. Blake wore a long white scarf that went behind him and he wore a black undershirt and black pants and brown boots. Over that he wore a red chestplate and red leg armor that matched his red arm amour. He wore his sword on his back. Dieter and Delbert had the same clothes but new and improved weapons. probably couldn't afford much

"Finally that's over." Louis complained.

"Yeah no joke well now that that's done we should get rest, I don't know about you guys but I didn't get much sleep." I yawned.

"Well it is late," Nick thought over. "Ok, I guess we could go back to the inn."

"Oh yeah guys," Maddie interjected. "I got some quests from the NPC's they pay well and aren't that hard."

"Ok, that sounds good but let's get some sleep alright." I responded Yawning again.

"Ok we will talk about it in the morning for now let's go get some sleep."


	3. Just a memory

Blakes POV

I can't believe its already been a full year since we were first trapped in this game, the 28th floor is OK I guess. (We hadn't elected a leader yet but we were all perfectly fine with our old armor so I can easily say we haven't changed much). Adam began Speaking with the council about a secret series of quests that he had found after raiding a dungeon, it was labeled Noble Knights.

"There is a series of weapons classified as Noble Arms," he said, "and they are easily some of the most dangerous weapons in the game."

"Yeah, yeah big bad weapons, we got it Adam," Andreana stated looking irritated. "But now that we know all of that why don't we focus on forming our guild we can't stay like this forever. First of all we don't even have a leader so let's focus on that."

"Fine, it is about time we discussed that so let's pick a leader." Maddie interjected

"I think we should vote on this," Louis stated.

"Ok Let's take a vote." I said. "All in Favor of Adam raise your hand."

No one raised their hands not even Adam, guess he didn't really want to be a leader. The election kept going on like that with Andreana three votes from Maddie Me and Adam, but Nick won with votes from Andreana Louis and Delbert and Louis.

"Ok, it's settled Nick you're our new leader." Andreana stated with a smirk.

Adam and Nick departed for the forge of the guild and the meeting was adjourned Andreana stayed behind to clean up like she always did. We all started heading for our job areas.

"Hey need any help?" I asked She turned to face me and smiled.

"Sure, thanks Blake." She replied still smiling, "I could do with extra help on the hunt". After we finished with the cleaning up we went hunting. Andreana makes food for our group and since everyone's to lazy to really care about cooking and making money Andreana runs our money problems and makes all the food when we can't afford any cuz we wasted all of the money. To help with all that she goes hunting it gives us money and cooking supplies. She had found a couple of deer one male a female and a fawn. We got super low and she pulled out her hunting bow and arrow and aimed at the male and shoot it in the side killing it. The other two noticed and pranced away, she just let them go.

"Why did you let the other two get away?" I asked being curious.

"Well," She blushed a little in embarrassment. "Even though they are fake in a game, Killing a baby isn't right in my opinion. And the mother needed to take care of it besides it just doesn't feel right I already feel bad for taking the father away." She seemed a little depressed, I just nodded in agreement not wanting to pressure her.

"We-" She was interrupted when it started to rain, We ran into a nearby cave as it started to pour down really hard and lightning struck.

"Oh great!" She exclaimed annoyed.

"Do you have any teleportation crystals?" I asked. "I used all of mine, and forgot to buy more by accident." She looked at me worried.

"No I had to trade mine for healing crystals when we ran out a while back." She sighed in frustration. "Great we are stuck in a stupid storm, in a cave with no teleportation crystals!" I just sighed.

"Look let's stay here till the storm wears of it can't be that bad I mean we can just hang out for awhile." I said trying to be positive she smiled at me genuinely for a second but returned to nomal.

"Fine, I guess." She said sitting across from me. Now that I see her up close she looks pretty tired, her hair had grown since when I first met her now it's slightly longer.

"Hey," I stated getting her attention.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you plan to do once this game is over and everything?" I asked, she looked at me thinking for a second.

"Well now that you mention it, I wanted to perform again."

"What do you mean?"

"I never really wanted to be in this game I just started it because my sister, she couldn't join cuz she was too young but she wanted me to try it and tell how it was." I just kept listening not wanting to interrupt this is the first time we talked really getting to know each other. "But I always wanted to dance and perform but, you know that crazy physco. But I have met wonderful friends and I want to meet up with you guys when we get back till then I want to enjoy this much as I can if that's even Possible so," She looked straight at me and held out her hand. "Hello it's nice to meet you my name is Andreana Lee, I am 16 years old and I would like us to be friends." She said smiling I took her hand and smiled back.

"Hi my name is Blake, I am 17 years old and you know what I'd like that to." And with that we became great friends but, I'm kinda scared now I have something to protect and I don't know if I can. After we talked for a little longer we went to bed.

"Night Blake." Andreana said from a couple of feet away from me facing my direction.

"G'night Andreana." And with that I feel asleep.

"_Get up you useless scum!" I heard an angry female voice yell at me. As I got up i was face to face with an angry glare from my middle aged, yet beautiful, and lastly abusive stepmother._

"_Nice to see you to mom." I yawned._

"_Oh Shut up your father wants you, so hurry up and get dressed, Before I forget your breakfast!" She shouted and stormed out of my room. 'Man that women can be a real, b****!' I mentally thought to myself. I threw on some clothes just some jeans and a black shirt. I went downstairs to find a demon and my dad._

"_Hey dad." I greeted._

"_Oh hello son, have a nice rest?" He asked me smiling, He was a middle aged man with brown hair and a warm smile._

"_Yeah thanks for asking." I smiled back._

"_Here's your breakfast dear." the stepmother from hell stated giving my dad a smile._

"_Ah, thank you Shannon." He replied while eating his breakfast._

"_Here you go Blake." Shannon stated while putting on a fake smile._

"_Thanks." I replied with the exact same look. After I finished eating I was gonna head out to meet my friends then my dad stopped me saying that today he had to go to work, but he wanted to spend time with me. He's been doing that a lot since mom died._

"_Ok sure," I said while sitting down on the sofa waving my dad off from a distance as he walked out the door. About five minutes of Shannon's constant complaints about how I was a horrible child the phone rang. I went to answer it._

"_Hello, who is this?" I asked in a bored tone._

"_Hello, I'm sorry to tell you this but your father was in an accident and he is the emergency room he hit his head from impact and he has serious injuries pl-" I didn't bother to hear the rest I immediately rushed out the door to the hospital. 'No, not you too!' I mentally screamed as tears ran down my face. When I finally Arrived I asked where my father was, but the nurse said I couldn't see him I ignored running around looking for him. When I finally found him it was too late…_

I Immediately woke up in a cold sweat from that memory with tears brimming my eyes I looked up and saw Andreana looking down at me worried.

"Blake?" She questioned looking worried. "Are you ok?"

"I..uh I well…" I felt like an Idiot.

"Don't worry you can tell me." She said in a comforting tone. I don't see why I need to hide things from anybody.

"Alright I'll tell you." I sighed. I then told her everything my entire dream more like memory from when I was a 14 year old stupid kid. She didn't say a word and just listened to what I had to say when it was all finished she sat there for a moment and then looked straight at me crying a little bit. She then glomped me into a giant bear hug and weeped for a little bit I just awkwardly sat there and patted her back utterly confused.

"I'm so sorry for your loss no one should have to go through that." She said sobbing. "I'm sorry I can't do much but, I want you to know that you can tell me anything and I'll support you." I felt really happy to hear that now I know at least that I can talk to someone.

"Thanks." I replied with genuine gratitude.


End file.
